This is the continuation of a project to evaluate possible similarities between liver damage induced in experimental animals by the infusion of proteolytic enzymes and that associated with inherited deficiency of alpha 1-antitrypsin in human beings. In addition to routine, histochemical, and electron microscopic study of the animal tissues, we are continuing evaluation of liver disease particularly in affected children and of possible means of antenatal diagnosis.